clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Power4U Affair
The Power4U Affair is a document of how the Masters, as well as other heroes investigated and confronted the villainous website www.power4u.com, which was selling superpowers to penguins, but then making them do evil things with their superpowers. This is the story of how the most unusual of villains can bring out the most unusual of heroes. It is the third installment of the For Great Justice saga. Prologue: Breach the Hull of Anger Hull logged onto his computer. He was in a bad mood. Hull was a young penguin who had recently left home, and just about two months after getting his first job, he got fired. "Great!" thought Hull. "What do I do now?" Hull had an apartment rent to pay for. It should have been paid last month, and the added fee for being overdue had tripled the bill. This only added to Hull's bad mood. Hull was angry. Hull had seen the adverts and pop-ups. He had heard about the site so many times on the news. He didn't care what the news said though. Hull was angry. Hull was on the elusive website www.Power4U.com. A website that he had heard could give you superpowers. Hull really hoped that it was true. He also hoped that the ads lived up to their name. That he could be Top Boss instead of being told what to do by his former boss, his landlord, and his parents on the phone. He could have no enemies. "Maybe," thought Hull, "this is perfect for me!" He selected browse and looked at the list of superpowers. "I like the look of that one," said Hull as he pressed Download. ---- Mayor McFlapp flew as fast as he could. He knew about Hull and knew exactly what he was about to do. Clyde, the green puffle of one of Mayor McFlapp's best friends, had detected a feed link between www.power4u.com and Hull's computer while hacking around the Internet, and had alerted the Mayor immediately. Mayor McFlapp winged low and dived expertly towards a particular apartment on Pinewood Street... CRASH! The Mayor flew broke right through the window of Hull's room. Hull was holding his flipper as if it were hurt, dancing around the room shouting the names of punctuation marks. "PUT YORE FLIPPERS IN THE AIR, WOT!" yelled the Mayor, who was unhurt from his clash with the window. Hull, taken by surprise, put his flippers in the air. Mayor McFlapp took the computer, banged it repeatedly on the floor, then threw the mangled remains out the window. An almighty crash followed. "Don't even THINK about using that website EVER again, m'laddo!" said Mayor McFlapp sternly. "You don't know half the bally things that flippin' happen to penguins that use that bloomin' site, wot wot!" Hull nodded fearfully. McFlapp turned to leave. Hull looked sad and suprised. But really he was angry again, and this time he was even more then angry. "Look at this freak," thought Hull, "who does he think he is? He broke my computer, he broke my window, he's being top boss. But I'm top boss now." Hull had not gotten to read the instructions. But he felt he did not need to. He concentrated. He thought about it, the end of his flippers glowed with the orange light of fire. "HEY YOU!" shouted Hull. Mayor McFlapp turned around. "YOU MADE ME ANGRY! AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR IT!" Immediately the Mayor saw three things: One, Hull, with an angry expression on his face, and two, a large beam of fire coming straight at him. "Oh, now I'm in for it, wot wot!" groaned McFlapp. Excuse me? I said he saw three things. The Mayor looked down and saw the third thing: his Narrator's PDA, tucked neatly in his pocket. Just as the beam was about to hit him, the Mayor whipped the PDA out, whirled around, and typed into the hand-held computer, causing a powerful beam of water to shoot out of the antenna. The beam put out the fire and knocked Hull out the open window, where he fell into an O' Berry bush. Chapter One: MORE POWER "We interrupt this programme for this breaking news!" cried Aunt Arctic over the TV. "Within the last hour there has been yet another case of a penguin using the illegal and potentially dangerous website www.power4U.com! A Young, yellow coloured penguin used his ill-founded fire manipulation power to try to assasinate the beloved, honorable, and illustrious Mayor Aclair Featheringsol McFlappingham II of Ternville! The government is still trying to find the source of this website!" The news was everywhere. A plethora of penguins had assembled outside of the local hospital as the police tried to get Hull out of the police van and to the emergency room. He had his head covered in a blanket as the mob of cameras and microphones asked "Who's that, who's that?" A similar crowd had appeared at the Town Hall, where Director Benny was to inform the public of the recent happenings. "QUIET EVERYONE!" yelled the puffle Director, but the crowd did not listen. "MISTER DIRECTOR BENNY, SIR! SIR! WE'D LIKE TO ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS! OH, PLEASE, SIR BENNY, MISTER DIRECTOR SIR, BENNY!" babbled the crowd collectively and at different rates and places. Then, before Benny could say anything, he was being interrogated by the press. "What is your opinion on the occurrences today?" asked Antarctic Annual. "What is your next step in the investigation against this threat?" asked Penguin Press. "When was the last time you went to the Coffee Shop?" asked Gossip Gazzelle. "Where are the documents for your investigation?" asked a strange, brown, bird-like creature. He didn't even have a microphone, just a badly poised leek. "That's not a microphone," Benny whispered to the creature, but he then turned to the crowd. "I DO NOT APPROVE OF YOUR ANNOYING BADGERING! I WON'T TAKE ANY QUESTIONS!" With that, he stormed into the Town Hall. ---- Shroomsky X was also looking at www.power4u.com, but with different opinions. " " True, the Antibody had levitation, heat vision, strong telekinesis, super speed, and a sonic scream, but he never used them unless forced to. In fact, he'd give them up. He floated away from the screen and over to the television, activating it with his mind (one of the few powers he used a lot). "''-Hull, the newly powered and rouge penguin somehow escaped from the emergency room soon after his successful healing. The AIA has vowed to investigate it at all costs." The screen showed a gaping, molten hole in the hospital. Franky the Squealer and Hat Pop were at the scene in full agent dress. Shroomsky X rolled his eyes once more and turned off the set. " " ''Ring ring! The telephone was ringing. Shroomsky got up and answered it. Professor Shroomsky was nervously speaking on the other end, in an oddly monotone voice. "Hello Shroomsky X. I am at my home and am having trouble opening this pookle- OW, pickle jar, and I need your hep- OW, help right away. My telephon- STOP THAT, telekinesis can't open it properly. Come alone now." The phone was hung up. Shroomsky X didn't know who Shroomsky was talking to, or why he had a pickle jar, or why he kept saying "OW" or messing up his grammar. Suddenly, Shroomsky X remembered... The Professor had perfect grammar! Something wasn't right. The Antibody quickly dashed out of his home and right to his next-door neighbor's house. Fearing for his close friend's life, he blasted down the door with heat vision and floated in. There, he saw a glowing penguin holding a Snow Ball Gun to Shroomsky's cap (AKA his head), loaded to the brim with Ditto A. One shot could freeze him to the point of a hospital visit to get de-dittoed, like the victims of Pingko. The glowing penguin turned and smirked. He was yellow, with glowing flippers... it was clear to Shroomsky X that this was hull. "Okay, specter." Hull said, still smirking, "I'll make you a deal." Hull held up a small vacuum unit like one from a paranormal show. "You give me one of our powers, and I will set your brother here free." " " Hull stepped aside, and Turtleheimer was seen floating in a bubble-shapped force field. Clearly, he had downloaded more power. "Give me a second power and I'll set him free." Shroomsky X nodded. " " "Take your pick; which are you willing to surrender?" Shroomsky explained what he was going to give up. He chose the sonic scream and the deluxe telekenisis. "Excellent choices." Hull switched on the vacuum and fired it at the glowing X above Shroomsky X's head. It spun rapidly, and a stream of Harkinan proteins were shot into the item. These contained the two powers surrendered. Shroomsky X screamed in pain, then passed out on the floor, his black cloak draping over him. Hull, meanwhile, surprisingly kept true to his word and released Turtleheimer and the Professor. He then unscrewedthe capsule of protein and ate it all. He glowed with more power, laughed evilly, and threw a fireball through the wall. He ran out into the daylight. "Next stop... revenge on my Boss..... then my landlord.... heh heh heh........" with that, Hull ran off, leaving Shroomsky and Melvin tryig to wake up Shroomsky X. ---- The Masters had conferenced inside the Town Hall. Illustrator Keith, as usual, was being hysterical. "Omigosh! What are we gonna do, what are gonna do?!?!?!" Keith worried rapidly. "ROGUE SUPER-PENGUINS, THEY'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! GAH!!!" "Calm down, Keith," said Billybob, patting the hysterical art genius on his "shoulder". "We are going to get to the bottom of this. Now, this website has protected itself from Bureau archives, making the search a lot harder for us. However, we can still use our devices to jumpstart the search." Billybob assigned everyone a role, pointing to each Master in succession. "Mayor McFlapp and Director Benny, you are to apprehend any and all rogue super penguins. Ned and Natalie have devised a special Time Manipulator Remote just for you. You may use it to warp time outside of your current location so that you can deal with each rogue penguin with ease." The Mayor and the Director looked at each other, frowning in disgust at their wrongly-coordinated partnership. Billybob continued. "There is to be NO arguing from you two. NONE. Capische? Good. Illustrator Keith and Master DJ X, you will handle tracking. Ned and Natalie have provided a GPS tracking device and antenna, which you will connect to your supercomputer, Keith. DJ X, you will adjust sound feedback from the GPS feed and the walkie-talkies' feeds." Everyone knew that Illustrator Keith's favorite hobby was computer programming. He grinned with glee. "I will be in charge of the operation," finished Billybob. "Does everyone understand? Good. Off to your stations!" The hunt had begun. ---- Kwiksilver was camped out on an Antarctic plain. Fierce winds were battering his small tent. Sprocket sat next to Kwiksilver, absorbed in a book called, 101 Ways To Cook An O-Berry. Kwiksilver had his PDA out, and was writing his latest article. Then Kwiksilver received an alert on his PDA. He switched from the word processor to his inbox, where he saw an email entitled, "Free powers 4 u!" Kwiksilver opened it. Ever wanted to amaze your friends? Be the boss of your boss? Come to www.power4u.com for your own customized super power! Spam. Kwiksilver deleted it, then received another alert. This time, it was from Mayor McFlapp. Good morning, Kwiksilver. We have an emergency situation, wot wot! Some rogue penguins with super powers have illegally received them from a website, www.power4u.com. We are currently heading a bally investigation to capture them. If you received this, please open a video call. There are some things I need to explain to you. Kwiksilver opened a video call to the Mayor. "Mayor? It's me, Kwiksilver." "Thank wot you're alive, Kwikky! A rogue super penguin called Hull was last seen where you are!" "What? How do you know that?" "I'll reveal a secret to you: I really narrate the universe. I control every little thing you do." "So Professor Shroomsky was right!" "Yes, he was. The reason I'm telling you is that you have a Narration device yourself. Your PDA." "Oh really??" "Ya relly, wot wot!" "Rightio, then. I don't even know how to use it," said Kwiksilver. "You've got to...static...the bally...static...mode...static...bally..." "Mayor McFlapp! You're breaking up!" The video feed fizzed out. SSSS! The tent had started melting, to reveal a yellow penguin hovering above the ground. "Good morning. My name is Hull. I believe you have a PDA," he called over the howling of the wind. "Y... yeah," stammered Kwiksilver, "What about it?" "Hand it over or I will take it by force." "No." "Very well then." Hull opened his beak and released a sonic scream, so loud it hurt Kwiksilver's ears. He stumbled around blindly, while Sprocket, who didn't hear it at the higher frequency as he is a puffle, pulled out the PDA, frantically searching the program list. Kwiksilver pulled a pair of earmuffs from his satchel and shoved them on his head, blocking out the sound. Hull stopped screaming and his flippers glowed red. He threw a ball of flame at where Kwiksilver was standing. Kwiksilver lunged for one of the burnt tent poles and the ball of fire just missed him. Kwik took a running leap, and using the tent pole, he pole vaulted into the air and landed on Hull's back. This move was either very brave or very, very stupid. Hull thrashed around in panic, as Kwiksilver clung on tighter. He blasted fire at his back and ended up scorching himself. He cried out in pain. Kwiksilver took this oppurtunity to jump, grab Sprocket, and make a dash for safety. PDA or not, he knew that Hull was too dangerous to fight at the moment. He needed to have a plan, and a good one at that. Hull finally got over the burning by dunking himself in a river. By then, Kwiksilver was long gone, and possibly to inform the Masters of what he saw and of Hull's new powers. No matter, he still had to get revenge because he didn't pay his bills. There was only one place in Antarctica that sent out the utility bills. Hull snickered. He was heading to hallowed ground. ---- Chapter Two: Masters of Disguise "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MASTER BILLYBOB HAD THE NERVE TO PAIR US TOGETHER!" Director Benny muttered the names of various punctuation as Mayor McFlapp flew close to the ground near him. "Hey, I'm not bloomin' happy about this bally situation either, wot." "At least it makes a good story." the Masters said, together. They looked at each other for a moment, a bit creeped out by the identical phrase they said, but they put it aside and continued down the path leading north from South Pole City. "Y'know, that bally Hull's got a lot of flippin' power." "Well, obviously." "It'd be blinkin' deletion to mess with him now that he's got that bally X-mushroom's power, wot." "Yes." "Well, in the case he bloomin' comes after us, we'll need a disguise, eh, Benny?" "I do not like where this is going." Mayor McFlapp chuckled. "Well, ya see-" the Mayor was interrupted as a whooshing sound, one above the sound barrier, could be heard in the distance, as loud as a Club Penguin AirFlights jet. It was unmistakable, Hull had obtained MORE power from that infernal website. "Benny, do exactly as I jolly well tell you, if you value your bally life, wot wot!" Benny looked at McFlapp, but since this could result in pain, the Mabel relative had no choice but to obey his arch-nemesis. The Mayor took off his top hat, removed any medallions and sashes from his inventory, and with a brief mourning period, he buried them right there. Clearly, he had to discard of the items that distinguished his position. He marked the location with a large rock, so he could retrieve them later. Turning to Benny, it was his turn to be disguised. Thinking quickly, the tern yanked off Benny's hat. Before he could object, the Mayor was ruffling up his previously straight, well-groomed fur on the top of his head. That one spike behind his hat was now dozens; Benny actually bore a resemblance to a normal puffle. Benny cringed, hoping with all his might that he wouldn't see a mirror anytime soon. Yet, the Mayor wasn't done. Another issue with Benny: he was too clean. Spikes or not, this puffle's fur was just to shiny and well kept to pass as a normal puffle. The Mayor (who had secretly always wanted to do this), brushed off snow and pulled up some dirt with his talons, flinging it at Benny. He pecked the Director a few times, and at long last, the "transformation" was complete. Minus the scowel and distinct eyes, Benny was unrecognizable. The sound was becoming closer, MUCH closer, and the two Masters made some distance apart from each other and tried to act like everyone else in their species. For McFlapp, that would be not talking (his accent would give him away), and for Benny, (*glup*), smiling. They had no choice, they had to keep their identities a secret. Hull flew over, paused a bit at the tern and puffle, and flew off without a passing glance. Mayor McFlapp and Director Benny sighed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, since Hull would seek them out later, they'd have to remain in disguise. Mayor McFlapp placed a GPS where their possessions were buried; they'd have to come get them when it's all over. "I do not approve of this..." Benny mumbled. Unfortunately, Mayor McFlapp had a LOT more in store. ---- Illustrator Keith and DJ X were stationed in Ternville, operating a giant mainframe and GPS tracker to help McFlapp and Benny apprehend the rogue super penguin. They chatted as they worked, talking about all sorts of things normal penguins would talk about on a normal day. But this was NOT a normal day. RIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING RIIIIIING! "GAH! The phone!" shrieked Keith. "IIT RIIIINGS!" He screamed again and hid under a nearby desk. DJ X rolled his eyes and picked up the phone. "Bureau of Fiction, DJ X in the house. How can I help you?" "X!" said Mayor McFlapp over the line. "Hull's just passed over us. We think he's heading to the Governance to get revenge on the P.O.P.E. Do you have any advice for a disguise?" "Well, I'm no expert in espionage," said X, "but you might wanna try out those decked out Groucho Marx glasses from the CP April Fools Part, '06--" "No, I meant disguising our bally voices and appearance, wot!" said McFlapp over the line. MORE COMING SOON! Chapter Three: Don't Mess With His Zucchetto All was quiet in the sacred marble halls of the Centriepistula. It was a holiday for them, so only the core servers were online at this time. Various clergy-employees shuffled about the halls in their robes and garments, happy to be on a stay-at-home vacation. Outside, various tourists were looking at the sky, admiring the statues, scenery, etc., completely unaware that a rouge super penguin was on their way. The P.O.P.E., tired and having a bit of a cold, went to his bed chambers to get a well-deserved nap. He'd been monitoring the grid for weeks, and he needed to rest. He threw off his fascia, removed his zucchetto-construction-hat, and pretty much took all of his vestments minus the cassock (his robe) for, um, practical reasons. He preened his feathers a bit, and closed the curtain, drifiting fast asleep. He didn't take off his zucchetto, he never did. BOOM! BANG, CRASH! A hole was torn in the ornate walls of the P.O.P.E.'s bedroom. Dust and rublle cleared to reveal hull, this time with glowing red eyes, floating towards the P.O.P.E., who had somehow manged to put all of his vestments and accessories. Not knowing what else to do, the white penguin stammered. "Quis... q-quis isto v-vos?" The P.O.P.E. was speaking Latin, as he commonly did when scared, mad, etc. He had asked "Who are you?". Hull, having no clue what the penguin said, shot a beam of auras at the P.O.P.E., ensnaring him in force field. "PRAESIDI, QUPIAM, PRAESIDI!" His cries of help were of to no avail. Hull and the P.O.P.E. were already miles away from the See. His guards had just noticed and began to contact every secret agency they knew to find their leader, but to no avail. It was concluded that the rouge Hull had captured him, and vanished without a trace. Hull, meanwhile, flew back to his apartment and set the P.O.P.E. down. He fell to the floor, hard, and stood himself back up, shaking in absolute terror at his evil captor. "Now, listen up. YOU are no longer the boss of me." The P.O.P.E. blinked for a second, trying to understand what Hull had just said. "...e-e-ex-excuse me, but w-wh-what did you say?" "YOU KNOW GOOD AND WELL WHAT I SAID! Now, exempt me from all bills and charges, and anything you control that costs me money! I want to pay NOTHING to view LINK STOP LAUGHING MAH BOI online!" The P.O.P.E. nodded feverishly and took out a golden sheet of parchment and its respective ornate typewriter, quickly typing up the document. "-...AND NO CLAUSES OR LOOPHOLES WRITTEN IN ITALIAN, PHONE BOY!" Hull snatched the P.O.P.E.'s zucchetto right off his head with telekenesis. The P.O.P.E. stopped typing. Italian? ...PHONE BOY?! Who was this penguin to insult the awesomeness that is Latin? In fact, why was he taking orders from an evil customer anyway? The PWNtiff stood up; his normally gentle gaze had turned to a nasty glare, one you would normally find in the likes of an angry schoolteacher or Sister Alkamesh. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Hull screamed, his flippers forming fire, "YOU WRITE THAT DOCUMENT OR I'LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP! ...-''AND I'LL KEEP YOUR HAT!" Hull placed the hat on his head. Then, something inside the P.O.P.E. just snapped. 'No one, and he meant NO ONE, wore the Zucchetto. The P.O.P.E., now almost in some sort of Freaker Mode, whipped out the popol scepter, a solid wood, copper-adorned staff with three-bars near its top. In short, it was like a minature telephone pole with three bars. Hull couldn't say anything; he had expected the P.O.P.E. to cower in fear. Three bars on a pole could do quite some damge. Nonetheless, Hull, in greed, charged at His Telephonavin. Big mistake. As Hull flew at the high-ranking leader, he drew back the Popol Staff and swung it with all his might. ''CRACK!'' Hull was sent flying like a baseball hit by a star player. The sheer speed of his flight combined with the Pole's collision had sent the yellow victim soaring out of his roof, where he continued to fly for about another two hundred yards before crashing clean into a large, tangled O-Berry bush. The P.O.P.E., meanwhile, was panting heavilly, in that sort of angry "I am the champion" manner, until he saw his prized zucchetto on the floor. He ran over to it, dusted off, and placed it back on his head. He put the (slightly bent) Staff back in his inventory, and walked to the elevator down the hall as if none of that ever happened. Hull had just been owned by a CEO of a telephone company. Chapter Four: A Tern gets an E-Mail Elsewhere, in a peaceful village in Freezeland, an arctic tern was on his laptop. He had an E-Mail. Great Deals at www.power4U.com.... It was another advertisement from the annoying website. Power4U was notable for its spamming and pop-ups, but this tern knew that it was a bit more then just Pop-Ups. This tern was ZapWire. In the last hour he had received three spam messages from (what he thought) was some sort of con. It was ridiculous, Three messages per hour saying the same thing. Zap had blocked the sender but they still got through, somehow. Various websites had been reduced to nothing but Pixel Drivel of pop ups that crashed your computer. As far as ZapWire was concerned, This spam had killed the Internet. Zapwire would have investigated it but it did not seem worth it. It was probably just some sort of weird kid playing some sort of joke that he would eventually regret. Zapwire did not see anything he could do, so, feeling dejected, he got off his laptop. ---- Since there was nothing on, Zapwire watched the news. As the screen flickered on, Aunt Arctic and, of all creatures, the P.O.P.E. were being interviewed. ZapWire, immediately intrigued, began watching. "It was quite a dazzling experience." said the P.O.P.E. "Ego iusta oscilli meus baculi atque id advorsitor volans!" the P.O.P.E. was excited, one could tell because he was speaking in Latin (again). Aunt Arctic laughed uncomfortably. "That's nice, Your Telephonavin, very, um, nice." P. Benzin smiled at Aunt Arctic with a look of satisfaction. He pointed to the cap on his head. "Nobody touches the zucchetto." "Um... okay... tell us, your Telephonavin, who do you think Hull was working for, how did he acquire his powers?" Asked the reporter. "Hmm..." the P.O.P.E thought for a moment. "I theorize that the infamous spam facility generated the abilities that my captor acquired." "Which one?" Asked the reporter. "Why, power4u.com, of course!" Answered the P.O.P.E. "It's been flooding the hallowed servers for weeks! 70% of our traffic is being flogged by it! Oh, sometimes it just makes me want to QUIRITATIO!!" The television was turned off. Zapwire gasped. It was not just a trick... it was real. Zapwire was terrified; he had witnessed a real danger take place and he thought it was only spam! "This is deadly!" thought ZapWire, furiously pecking the keys. "This is worth taking down." Without a seconds' thought, ZapWire went onto the Power4U website and began typing codes into the search box. This tern's investigation had begun! ---- Kwiksilver and Sprocket trekked through the wilderness of Eastshield. It had been three days since Hull attacked. In this time, Kwiksilver had received 3,724 emails from Power4U.com, all saying the same thing. Sprocket was still figuring out how to use the Narration mode. Sprocket clicked, OPEN FILE. A list came up. It read: SpecialPage:AllPages *$creen *Screen (redirect) *.cm....... They were all there, every single thing in existence. Sprocket scrolled down to [[Kwiksilver. "Wow, Kwiksilver! I did it! I even found your- '''WHAM!!! Sprocket, not looking up from the PDA had walked into the wall of a house. Kwiksilver put a flipper to his beak in a shhhh gesture and crept towards the house. "Okay, guys. Which power do you want?" said a voice inside the house. "I dunno. Time control sounds good for me," said another voice "I'll take the claws in my flippers," said another. "I want the element control," said a third female voice. "Right then," said the first voice, "And I'll take the energy beams and laser eyes package." There were a couple of clicks. "Yes! Downloading from Power4U.com." Kwiksilver could tell there were four of them. He pulled out a staff Mayor McFlapp had given him, placed his Vortex Manipulator inside it and sealed the top. The staff glowed green. Kwiksilver took a running jump, and with Sprocket on his back, pole vaulted into a window to face the four penguins. "How dare you download from that website!" bellowed Kwiksilver. He pointed his staff at the computer and pressed a button. A jet of green light flew out of the end of the staff and teleported the computer to The Masters. "You are under arrest in the name of the PSA for downloading illegal powers from an illegal website! Back away to the wall, and drop those disks you're holding!" The sky-blue penguin, who was sitting at the computer, stepped forward. "We don't take orders from nobody. Arrest this!" Kwiksilver saw an energy beam fly out of the penguin's flippers. The beam smashed into the wall, just missing Kwiksilver. Another red penguin stepped forward. "Nice beam, Eddie! Now check out Ty's power!" he cried. He raised his flippers and steel claws came out of them. "Ohh, great claws Ty," said a pink female penguin wearing a cape, "Look at this!" She started to levitate. A fierce wind blew through the house, carrying leaves in it. She pointed at Kwiksilver, and the wind lifted him up and smashed him against the wall. He slid slowly down. "Emma, that was some awesome element control," said a dark green penguin, "Now, dude, face the wrath of my Time Control!" He raised his flippers and they started to glow green. The clock on the mantelpiece started to slow down. Ty, Eddie and Emma all froze. Kwiksilver did not freeze, however. He was protected by his Vortex Manipulator. "Two can play at this game," he said. He lifted his staff, pressed a button on the side and slammed it into the floor. A wave of green light passed over the green penguin. He looked puzzled. Kwiksilver jumped at the wall, and used his staff to propel him backwards, towards the green penguin. He kicked him with both flippers in a traditional Freezeland battle move he had learned from Luce. The dark green penguin flew backwards and hit the wall He fainted. Kwiksilver then noticed the clock running faster. The time freeze was wearing off! Ty was the first to unfreeze. He threw himself at Kwik, his claws raised. Kwiksilver held him off with his staff. The dueled, the claws and staff clanging. Eddie unfroze as well. He ran forwards to help Ty and shot lasers out of his eyes at Kwiksilver, who ducked and dodged to keep from getting hit. Emma joined the fight. The dark green penguin staggered over to help as well. Kwik was fighting for his life! You must be wondering what Sprocket was doing all this time. He was sitting patiently on the desk where the computer had once been. Sprocket was typing into the PDA's Narration Mode, editing the article, Sprocket. Kwiksilver was forced down onto the ground and his staff rolled away. The super penguins got ready to attack, when they heard a very, very loud yell. "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! BLAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A beam of red light shot out of Sprocket's mouth and blasted the four super penguins. They flew high, high up, over the forest and down again somewhere in the vicinity of Freezeland. There was no time to lose. Kwiksilver grabbed his PDA and called Mayor McFlapp. "Code red, Mayor! We've got four more super penguins on the loose!" Chapter Five: The Time Agency is here! Could they have found him? The penguin who had evaded capture so many times? The traced message repeated itself: "Code red, mayor! We've got four more super penguins on the loose!" The Time Agents quickly teleported and moved out, looking for a Penguin under the name of Kwiksilver, an unregistered Time Traveler. As they moved out, a theme tune played: 400px|Theme tune! It was only a matter of seconds before they caught up with Kwiksilver, who was chasing the super penguins. "Target in sight! 4 Renegade Super Penguins-possibly Power4U users- and Kwiksilver! Over!" cried a Time Agent. Kwiksilver looked behind him and saw Time Agents chasing him. "Not these guys again!" he moaned as he ran. He and Sprocket dived off a ledge and rolled through the snow. The Time Agents followed on snowmobiles. Kwik drew his time staff, activated the Laser Sword feature, and cut down some trees to block the vehicles. BOOM! A snowmobile ran into the barrier and exploded, sending it's rider flying. The other snowmobiles stopped and the Agents followed Kwiksilver on foot. "Sprocket! Hold them off! Here, take my PDA" said Kwiksilver. As Sprocket distracted the Time Agents, Kwiksilver ran after the super penguins. Then, a net fell over Kwiksilver. He remembered his Vortex Manipulator. "Sprocket, we got to go" Sprocket held onto Kwiksilver as he activated the time matrix on the time staff. TSSEEEWWWWW!!! They vanished in a flash of green light just as the Time Agency Director got to the net. "Sorry sir, we couldn't get a tracer on him," called a Time Agent. "Crumbs, I hate it when he does that," the Director muttered, still staring at the net. ---- Kwiksilver appeared in a barren wasteland, covered in snow. The dial on his Time Staff told him that this was the year 3000. Rubbish was scattered everywhere. Kwiksilver glanced at the battery charger. It would take an hour to recharge after such a time jump. Kwiksilver and Sprocket trudged through the wasteland. They saw giant, abandoned factories spilling nuclear waste into the ocean. Then they saw him. He was nobody in particular, just a penguin wearing a trenchcoat and dark sunglasses. The penguin spoke in a loud, clear voice. "Your song must end soon." "Sorry?" said Kwiksilver, confused, "What song?" "All songs come to an end. Your song must end soon," repeated the mysterious penguin. "Okay, you're really creeping me out. I'll just go over here now," said Kwiksilver, backing away. "Kwiksilver! Look out!" warned Sprocket. Kwiksilver tripped over a large stone sticking up out of the ground. A small portion of snow fell off and some writing was revealed. JAMES ERASMUS KWIKSILVER 1995-2020 Kwiksilver backed away into the snow, his eyes filled with terror. He scooped up Sprocket and ran away into the wasteland. The penguin just stood there, watching him, until he was swallowed up by the whiteness. The mysterious penguin spoke to himself. "If only he knew." ---- Meanwhile, in five years from the present..... "Man, what the heck happened?" asked a blue penguin wearing a black hoodie. "One second I was taking a walk and the next second, I'm here," said Willy "And where's Kwiksilver?!" He asked while looking around for his puffle. "I suppose I should try and find him." "Now, where am I?" Just then, the snow beneath him started to crumble, revealing a large gap. The penguin whistled. "That's a large gap. Now, let's get out of here," said the penguin as he walked around to see if he could find a way across. ---- Kwiksilver ran on and on. It couldn't be true. He couldn't be dead. Kwik was so preoccupied with his thought s he didn't notice a crevasse in the snow. CLANG! Kwiksilver slipped through the gap and Sprocket flew up and onto the edge of the crevasse. The abyss at the bottom of the gap leered up at him. Luckily, there was a metal bar hanging from a wall. Kwiksilver grabbed it and hung on with all his might. Unfortunately, his satchel and his staff slipped from his grasp. They fell down until they were swallowed up by the inky blackness. "Graham Crackers," muttered Kwiksilver to himself. He looked up, and could see he had slipped into a giant chimney. Some rotten wooden boards had covered the top, and they had broken when Kwiksilver slipped through. He saw Sprocket's face peering down at him. "Kwik! Are you alright?" called Sprocket. "For now, maybe. Do you still carry your ninja belts, Sprocket?" "Yes." "Tie them into a rope and lower them down. I'll try and grab my satchel and my staff. The bottom can't be too far..." Kwiksilver looked away from the roof and stared at the abyss. "...I hope" Sprocket lowered the belts down. Altogether they were pretty long, and easily reached Kwiksilver. He tied them onto the bar with his free hand, then tied the other end to himself. He let go, allowing himself to fall. He fell down for a bit, then with a jerk, he stopped. "End of the rope, Sprocket," he called, Sprocket's voice was faint. "So you're going to jump?" "I'm afraid so, buddy. It's my only chance. I'll teleport up if I find the staff." "Nice knowing you, Kwik." "You too, Sprocket." Kwiksilver untied himself, and held on to the rope with one flipper, then he let go and fell, down, down, down, until he was out of sight. ---- The penguin walked for hours, trying to find a way back to his time period. "Sheesh, I don't think I've ever walked this long ever in my life," said Willy, exhausted. "Not to mention it's freezing, and I'm in a barren wasteland," he said as he walked. "Wait, what's that?" the penguin asked as he began to see something in the distance. "That's a- a forest?! But how can that be?" he pondered as he grew closer to it. "Oh well, no sense just standing here wondering," the penguin said as he entered the forest. The forest was warm and inviting, and and there was barely any snow, which was odd. "Man, this is some kind of Oasis or something." the penguin said as he explored the woods. "I guess I'll spend the night here," he said as he began to lay down. "Yeesh. I just go looking for Kwik and I end up somewhere in the future." "Eh, whatever. I gotta get some sleep anyhow," Willy said tiredly. ---- "Hello? Hello? Are you still alive?" Kwiksilver regained consciousness, and the blurry images he was seeing were coming into focus. A female penguin was leaning very close to his face. "Gah!" he yelled. Kwiksilver shuffled back. "Who are you?" "The name's Shell. I'm part of the Applesauce science center's Warp Device program. I do the testing. Right now I'm doing a test. You just fell down right in front of me. I opened a portal and you landed safely." "Portal?" Shell held up a yellow and orange device that looked like a claw attached to an egg. "This is the Applesauce Science Center's Warp Device. I like to call it the Portal Gun." "Where's my staff and my satchel?" "Oh, that was yours? I dropped it into a chute to help open this door." She pointed to an open door. "Where does the chute go, Shell?" "I dunno. I don't know how long I've been in stasis, so the layout of the testing center has probably changed." Just then, a computerised voice cut through the center. "Come on, we don't have all day. The cake's close!" "That's Andr00, the artificial intelligence that controls the center," said Shell Kwiksilver looked around. The center looked desolate and in desperate need of repair. The paint was peeling from the walls. Ice bullets stuck out of the walls. "You need some help?" he asked. "Sure do. It's the last testing stage and the hardest yet." "Well, let's go!" ---- Chapter Six: Future Perfect Fudd Lapooh sat snoozing by his TV. So far, nothing on the news had interested him, as "Explorer buys seven cupcakes" and "Ban deletes himself (again!)" did not interest him. After a few minutes of sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the tiny CRT screen. "Breaking news! Hull has entered Waffleland and is deleting hundreds every second!" Fudd suddenly opened his eyes completely and leaned forward. Suddenly, a bright Deletion Laser struck just where he had been sitting and deleted the couch! Fudd spun around, only to see a penguin controlling a giant robot. "Hey, that's the Avatar Warmech V2! How'd he get that?" "Fudd!" said a voice inside the mech, "Give me your powers or else!" "Hey Hull! Sorry, but I ain't got no powers, besides mah breath. Wanna see me use it?" "Uhhhhhhhh....sure." replied Hull, unsure if this was a prank. Fudd laughed and took gulped down a big jug of soda in 5 seconds. BURP! Hull was flung out of the Warmech by the sheer noise from the burp and Fudd jumped in, taking his place. "Now, let's finish this! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Fudd crazily as he chased Hull through the city, blasting him with lasers and launching gigantic cream pies at him. ---- "So...how does this thing work?" asked Kwiksilver. "Well, you point the gun at a wall and press the trigger to make a portal, then you repeat the same process on a different wall. You then jump into the one portal, coming out of the other and using gravity to help you. Watch." And with that, Shell created a portal in a abyss and then one on the wall above her. She then jumped down into the portal, and flew out of the other portal, landing on a platform on the other side. "See?" Kwiksilver was amazed, and he immediately jumped down into the portal and was flung out of the other portal, landing on the platform. ---- Willy awoke, in cold sweat. "Man. Talk about mother of headaches," Willy said, sanding up. "What the-?" The oasis was gone. Willy was freezing, standing in the middle of no-where. "Must of been an allusion or something. Anyhow, how in the world did I get here? This time travel device Kwiksilver gave me says I'm in the year 2025." Willy looked around. "How am I still alive?" Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Possible Super Penguins Category:Conspiracy Theories